


Two Different Worlds

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Queen (Band)
Genre: Explaining sexual orientation, Poor Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digimon often don't understand humans. Poor Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Different Worlds

"I just don't understand." Terriermon blinked in confusion. "Don't you need a boy _and_ a girl to have babies?"

"Yes," groaned Brian. "But that's not always what happens."

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY!" He turned and slammed his head against a tree trunk.

Sitting nearby with Dracomon, Roger chuckled at the scene. It hadn't been long since he'd first found himself in this weird world, but he could no longer imagine life without his partner. Hopefully, Brian would end up feeling the same way.

"We're back!" John announced cheerfully, carrying an armful of twigs over to the fire pit Mary and Hawkmon had made. FanBeemon hovered beside him, also carrying twigs.

"Ah, plenty of firewood." Mary glanced over. "Would you mind, Dracomon?"

"Nope!" Dracomon stood up, walked over, and took a deep breath. "Baby Breath!"

With the fire lit, the four humans and their partners gathered around it. They were shortly joined by Freddie, Leormon, Veronica, and Lalamon, the latter two of which brought food.

"So, why was Brian hitting his head against a tree earlier?" asked Dracomon.

"I was trying to explain sexual orientation to Terriermon," Brian grumbled, tossing another stick onto the fire.

"He found out about Freddie, huh?"

"This really is a different world," mused Veronica. "They know as much about our world as..."

"As we do about theirs."

"Exactly, Freddie. Exactly."


End file.
